


What if..

by UnnamedDream



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bloopers + interviews, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, For any of you worry about child Hugh he's a grownup here who voices a kid, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Regret Something, I made this in a moment of weakness, M/M, They have the same name as their characters because, no logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnamedDream/pseuds/UnnamedDream
Summary: in short: What if... Servamp is just a TV show in their world and all of the characters are actorsWHY? JUST BECAUSE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a coping mechanism because of stress
> 
> If something doesn't make sense in this just scream: NO LOGIC

Mahiru: [points at Hyde] Kuro.. 

 

Kuro: You're right. It's troublesome, though

 

Kuro: Lawless

 

Hyde: ...

 

Kuro: ...

 

Kuro: If you want to f*** the angel go right on ahead

 

Licht&Mahiru: [Burst out laughing] PFFFTTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

 

Hyde: pffth- this is what i get for working with a bunch of idiots [laughs]

 

Tsurugi: [claps his hands infront of the camera] bloopers everyone! We now have bloopers!

 

* * *

 

Misono: it just looks like a solid black bleh-- f***

 

Tetsu: bleh?? Did you just say bleh??

 

Mahiru: [laughing hysterically on the ground] AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Sakuya: [pops into screen while snickering] we're professionals everyone

 

[laughters can be hear behind the camera]

 

* * *

 

Tsubaki: [is surrounded by flowers] you know atleast two years ago i would have never thought this would be my life

 

Kuro: being gay?

 

Tsubaki: no being a villain that's flower themed

 

* * *

 

World end: --letter? Just rip it up and eat it! 

 

Jeje: Why can't you think calmly

 

Hyde: ... [stares intently at the table]

 

Kuro: ...you forgot your line didn't you? 

 

Lily: [burst out laughing]

 

Hyde: i did, i forgot, I've done it. I've done it everybody! I ruined a serious scene!!

 

* * *

 

Licht: Wish!! Hyde!!

 

Hyde: Can i wish you in my bed?

 

Licht: [snorts] f***, f*** you [snickering]

 

Mikuni: [from the distance] GAAAYYYY!!!!

 

Misono: how the hell can we still hear him? He's on the other side of the studio

 

* * *

 

Mikuni: Johann-- [slips on railing] OH S*** [falls backwards]

 

Johann: Please tell me you got that [snickering]

 

* * *

 

Tsubaki: [dramatically] I won't let go, Sakuya! I won't let go!

Sakuya: [on the ground with fake blood all over him] [snorts] why the f*** are you quoting goddamn titanic??

Kuro: I'm willing to bet he's been waiting to do that since forever

Tsubaki: i did

 

* * *

 

 

Mahiru: Call my name out!

 

Kuro: ...

 

Kuro: ...quoting me in the bedroom?

 

Cameraman: [snorts]

 

Mahiru: oh god, Kuro [crouchs down] [snickering into his hand]

 

Kuro: I had to, you know i had to

 

* * *

 

Mikuni: [sipping a cup of tea] The human has to have the vampire under his control

 

Jeje: You say that as if you're the one who tops

 

Mikuni: [spits out his tea] [burst out laughing] PFFFTTTHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Mahiru: S*** even he's cracking a jokes

 

* * *

 

Mikuni: [sitting on Jeje's shoulder] So this is how you view the world

 

Kuro: enjoy it while you can, you won't be able to top after this

 

Tetsu: [snorts] pffthehe! 

 

Lily: so many top and bottom jokes

 

* * *

 

Hugh: you must.. musn't! Musn't-!! Why the hell does he have to talk like this?!? 

  
Tsurugi: for someone who only has to voice act a kid you sure do complain alot

 

* * *

 

Misono: Just to be clear, we were all straight before we joined this show

 

* * *

 

Mahiru: you and i make two-wow even i have to admit that's super gay

 

Kuro: Have any hetero explanation for this one, Tanaka? 

 

* * *

 

Licht: you can have him if you want him. I don't want this thing at all [kicks cage]

 

[POOF]

 

Tsurugi: [in Hyde's costume] Lawless-chan here~

 

Kuro:

 

Mahiru:

 

Licht:

 

Hyde: [in the distance] MY COSTUME IS GONE!!

 

* * *

 

Hyde: [Hiding behind Licht] We're sorry for-wow your waist is so thin

 

Licht: stop trying to grope me on camera

 

Tetsu: that isn't even part of the script

 

* * *

 

Kuro: honestly, can this show be anymore gay?

 

Tanaka: Wanna bet?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugh is actually a grownup here that voices Hugh. The reason? So i can feel comfortable shipping him with Tetsu, but in the au there will be an explanation as to why

Kuro & Tsubaki: [dabbing on the rooftop]

 

[Camera zooms in as they starter jumping around]

 

[Hyde is in the background laughing his ass off]

 

Sakuya: [Out of camera view] F***... Times like this i wonder why I'm dating Tsubaki

 

Mahiru: [Out of camera view] [laughing]

 

* * *

 

Kuro: i killed the creator—

 

Creator: [Sips tea loudly] [Camera pans to him] tEll me mORE

 

Mahiru: [Burst out laughing]

 

* * *

 

 

Licht: pffttthaahahahahaha!!! Hyde no!!! Let me go!

 

Hyde: [Smushing Licht's cheek] [Trying to kiss him] muah! Muah! 

 

Licht: STAPH!!

 

Higan: [Sipping his coffee mug] ah young love

 

* * *

 

Tetsu: [has one arm around his stomach and the other covering his face] [snickering]

 

(Full-sized) Hugh: [Wiggling eyebrows] [Has whipcream on his face that looks like a moustache]

 

* * *

 

Misono: 'My Lily' why does our character keeps using 'My'???

 

Lily: No wonder the fandom ships some of them

 

Misono: [Burst out laughing]

 

* * *

 

Mikuni: six years in film school only for me to become a gay cowboy

 

Hyde: _Mikuni(_ in the show) isn't gay though??? (probably)

 

Mikuni: No i was referring to me

 

Licht: but you aren't a cowboy—

 

Jeje: [Walking pass] I can say with confidence that he is

 

Hyde: [Crying laughing] AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAH

 

* * *

 

Ophelia: —you know that scene, the scene where my character jumped and fell untop of Hyde, we actually dislocated something when doing it

 

Hyde: oh yeah, something definitely popped, i heard something popped

 

* * *

 

 

Kuro: The black cat that my character turns into is my spirit animal, you can't tell me otherwise

 

* * *

 

 

Belkia: Fun fact, the scene where Tsubaki choked and started coughing wasn't in the script—

 

Tsubaki: oh yeah, it wasn't,it was definitely-- definitely because i pulled something in my throat

 

Belkia: It was so good and everyone stayed in character so we decided to use it

 

* * *

 

 

Lily: In the show the Servamps, C3 and Tsubaki and his gang all hate each other. But in real life we go to clubs weekly and have a dance off

 

* * *

 

 

Kuro: let's kill him—

 

Eren: [slams studio door open] [screaming and laughing] LET'S KILL ALL TITANS

 

Hyde: OH S***

 

World End: f*** it's the crossover with attack on titans no one asked for [laughing hysterically]

 

* * *

 

Lily: This man— litteraly drove all the way here from his own studio to make that joke

  
Eren: It was worth it [snickering]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part where they posted pictures on instagram but i couldn't upload the pictures


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Their ages are different from their characters, for example, Mahiru is 16 but actor!Mahiru is in his 20s

Sakuya: SHUT UP-!! OH S***-!

 

[chainsaw prop breaks]

 

Lily: [snorts] oh my god-

 

Misono: [snickering] it broke in half- how did it brake in half]

 

Sakuya: [walks away holding half of a chainsaw] my god, these things are cheap

 

* * *

 

[Camera pans to Koyuki and Ryuusei dancing in the background]

 

Mahiru: [trying hard not to brake character but failing] [snickers] jesus f***ing christ-

 

* * *

 

Shuuhei: what's my line again?

 

Tsurugi: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

 

* * *

 

Touma: [whips out gun] [accidentally throws it] OH GOD-!!

 

Hyde: [yelps out of camera view] WHY IS THERE A GUN-?!

 

* * *

 

Creator: it's been awh- [bites tounge] leee f***

 

Kuro: keep it kid friendly here

 

Creator: [stares intently at the camera] for now

 

* * *

 

Kuro: [holding the cat-demon-thing plush in his hand] do you think things like this will be popular with the kids? 

 

Mahiru: more like nightmare fuel

 

Kuro: well yeah, for my character

 

Belkia: [hanging from strings] What the hell brought on this conversation 

 

* * *

 

Belkia: [swinging around in the air] I BELIEVE I CAAAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

Sakuya: someone please drop him

 

* * *

 

Tetsu: Big brother angle- s***

 

Hugh: [Loud gasp out of camera view] the blonde child had said a swear word!

 

Hyde: The prophecy has been fulfilled!

 

Tetsu: [confused laughing] ????

 

* * *

 

Hyde: [Holding ophelia bridal style] [screams at someone out of camera view] HEY LICHT!! ARE YOU FEELING A LITTLE JEALOUS MAYHAPS?

 

Licht: no, but if you keep staring at her chest for more time than the script says, you're sleeping on the couch

 

Ophelia: [burst out laughing] HAHAHAHAHA!!

 

* * *

 

Mahiru: I- BLEGH! BLEH-! I forgot my line! [Walks away]

 

Kuro: PFFT- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

 

* * *

 

Lily: [swing weapon prop at Mahiru & Kuro] [prop breaks] ...

 

Misono: [muffled laughing]

 

Lily: How did this even-

 

* * *

 

Mahiru: SAKUYA- [slips] GAH-!! [falls down]

 

Sakuya: OH S***!!

 

kuro: MAHIRU?!

 

Mahiru: I'M FINE!!

 

* * *

 

Hyde: [reading latest script] ohh.. there's going to be a scene where we walked into the onsen together half naked

 

Licht:

 

Licht: i have several questions-

 

* * *

 

Mikuni: no one knows if my character is good or evil and i LOVE IT!!

 

Jeje: it's because of the thin line between insanity and stupidity

 

Mikuni: babe, you wound me so

 

Tsurugi: Is that something new??

 

* * *

 

Ophelia: [Trips on her dress] FRICK!!

 

Hyde: You aight? 

 

* * *

 

Hyde: What is love-

 

Kuro: [Sings loudly] BABY DON'T HURT ME!!

 

Tsubaki: DON'T HURT ME!!

 

Lily: NO MORE!!!

 

* * *

 

Licht: the piano prop broke

 

Krantz: HOW?!

 

Licht: HELL IF I KNOW!!

 

Hyde: WHY DOES EVERYTHING KEEP BREAKING?!

 

Belkia: [INNOCENT WHISTLING]

 

* * *

 

Krantz: GUIL! GO! 

 

Guil: ...they forgot to put eye hole on this

 

Krantz: what-

 

Costume designer: [snaps fingers] I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!


End file.
